Deal With The Devil
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Remember me, Spirit? Three thousand years ago we made a promise, but you broke it. You want the soul of your partner back? Then come and get it. Slight AU
1. In Which There Is An Evil Afoot

**Hello, those who survived the apocalypse! Here is my new story that should have been out a lot longer ago. But, this story was a pain in the butt, and my muse hated me. This is the 4****th**** re-write of this story, and I think I've finally gotten it how I like it. I'm sorry it took so long.**

** Sage: Shut up and get to the story. Nobody cared about your excuses. **

** Yeah, I suppose you're right. I don't own Yugioh.**

** Warnings: Language, some AU and OOCness.**

-0-0-0-0-

Yami had felt the dark presence within the confines of the Millennium Puzzle for a few days now. He had done his best to try and locate where it was coming from; it was beginning to fill up his soul room, tainting it, and he could feel the effects. He felt tired and fatigued, and on more than one occasion within the past week, he'd lost his temper and had yelled at Yugi for only asking what was wrong.

Truthfully, he didn't want Yugi to know about the evil he had been feeling. He wasn't even sure if there even was an evil to worry about. He'd been known to get paranoid often (as Yugi had often told him), and he didn't want to get Yugi upset or worried about something unless he was certain it existed. There was no point in getting Yugi worried over nothing, especially with everything they had just gone through. Yugi shouldn't have to worry about the safety of the World and its inhabitants when all his classmates had to worry about were their midterm grades. It was all too much pressure to put on a person who still, in the eyes of society, was a child, even if Yami knew better.

Yami sighed and placed a hand against the stone wall. He could feel the evil presence radiating through the cracks. It was cold and cruel and it sent a shudder down Yami's spine. He wasn't sure how something could infiltrate the confines of his own mind—even he hadn't been able to do that, to dive deep enough into his own subconscious to find out his name, to retrieve the memories from his past life. He hadn't been able to find that _single _door that was somewhere in this mess of a labyrinth that would give him all the answers he had been searching for, for so long. The door that would show him the person he used to be. This room was the manifestation of his own mind and soul, and he had not been able to solve its riddle. Therefore, why would a stranger be able to do so? Even Shadi hadn't been able to find it.

So the only logical explanation Yami had been able to conclude was that this presence had always been inside the puzzle, and only chose now to make its presence known. Still, Yami was perplexed (and somewhat aggravated) that he hadn't been able to detect this evil earlier. He had no idea what he was up against, and he knew he needed to know his opponent. The puzzle housed Yugi's soul too, and Yami intended to do whatever it took to protect him.

Ra knows he hadn't done a very good job of it lately.

Despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but reminisce in the memories of his latest and largest error during the time he'd known Yugi. Yugi had begged him not to play that damned card, and Yami had said he wouldn't. Then, not even five minutes later, he went back on his word and played the card and from there on his fate had been sealed.

Yami still couldn't understand why Yugi had taken his place as the sacrifice for the seal, and he wasn't sure if he would ever understand. He deserved to have his soul taken, not Yugi. But, his partner was an enigma and an odd one at that. Yami didn't try to understand the motives behind Yugi's every action, because he knew that Yugi always meant well, and he would never do anything to hurt anyone. He didn't deserve Yugi's forgiveness, and he certainly didn't deserve his friendship

But for some unknown reason, Yugi decided that he did deserve it. . It was only by Yugi's grace that Yami had learned of these priceless virtues. So be it. Yami wasn't complaining in the least. Yugi was his best friend, his partner. And Yami himself was selfish. He wanted Yugi's friendship, he needed Yugi's friendship. It was the only thing that kept him sane and the only reason he continued to let his existence continue. Yugi was his whole reason for existence.

And therefore, Yami would do whatever was necessary to protect him, and was why he had to find this new evil, and find it fast. In the past, his enemies had never hesitated to use Yugi against him, whether they put them through immense pain, or held him hostage; they made sure they had the leverage. Which is why Yami had to find it and destroy it before it got the chance to put him at that disadvantage.

He walked down the hallway, his footsteps bouncing off the golden walls and echoing through his entire soul room. He sensed the evil growing stronger, and he knew that he was getting closer.

Suddenly, Yami felt something stir in the very back of his mind. He froze at once, recognizing that presence, that small tug. He forced himself to relax, and sent the serenity down the mind link, hoping to put Yugi at ease and help him back to sleep. It didn't seem to work however, because the tugging Yami had felt had only gotten stronger.

Yami didn't want to get Yugi involved, especially since he hadn't been that kind to him during these last few days. This evil had touched a nerve within him. Yami found himself being not being as patient as usual, and he had no reason to snap at Yugi as he had done recently. He had to find this evil and destroy it, before he lost control of his emotions, before he allowed his anger to drown out everything else.

Before he did something he would regret. Again.

/Yami…/ The thought came in groggy, but coherent. /Are you okay?/

Typical Yugi. He was only concerned for Yami. Yami wondered, had he allowed his distress to travel over to Yugi? He wasn't sure. But, he had to keep Yugi safe. /I'm fine, aibou./ He did his best to assure. /Go back to sleep./ To emphasize his point, he sent a soothing touch over the mind link, hoping he could lull Yugi back into his slumber.

There was a pause. /You don't have to lie to me, you know./

Yami bit on his lip. Yugi wasn't stupid or gullible, and Yami knew that, and he had no idea why he tried to fool Yugi, but he would do whatever it took to keep Yugi safe, even if that meant blindly lying to him. It was the lesser of two evils.

/Yami…what's wrong?/

Yami sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of this now. Yugi was more awake now, and Yami could hear the stubborn tone even through his mind's voice. Once Yugi had his mind set on something, there was no talking him out of it. /I sense an evil within the puzzle./

At once, he felt Yugi becoming more alert and worried.

Before Yugi could say anything, Yami continued, /I do not know where it is coming from exactly. I'm trying to follow and find it./

/I'll be right there./

/No!/ Yami exclaimed, a little too quickly. /It is not safe./

/Since when has anything you and I've done been safe?/ Yugi argued, before Yami felt his mental presence disappear. Yami sighed. Yugi was right, though. Nothing in his life had been safe since they met. But that didn't mean he had to blatantly put himself in danger. He felt Yugi standing behind him immediately. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to turn around, not wanting to face his partner. He didn't want to see the worry that would surely be in his eyes, or hear whatever advice Yugi may have to give.

It wouldn't matter. There was still an evil here and it had to be exterminated at once, before it got its chance to do harm. And Yami couldn't help but be aware of the fact that ever moment spent standing there, with his back turned, was a moment wasted; a moment he could have used to track the evil and get rid of it.

But Yugi's presence loomed over him, sending a cold chill down his spine, and he didn't know why he was suddenly afraid of his own soul partner, but he knew that Yugi was there and he didn't want him there. Then the epitome hit Yami, and he knew he couldn't stand there forever ignoring him. He could feel Yugi's concerned and it was strong and warm; Yami didn't know that concern could be warm but Yugi's was. And his silence wasn't helping. He was worrying Yugi, and scaring him, which is the last thing he ever wanted to do.

So, he would be strong, and he would turn around, and he would look Yugi in the eye and then what happened from there, happened.

He turned around.

He was surprised to see the tender look in Yugi's eyes, but then Yami wondered, what had he been expecting? Anger? Judgment?

….Hatred?

He remembered the Yugi he dueled in the Valley of Death, the Yugi that looked at him with such anger, such hate, such malice. Disgust. And then there was the way he looked at the evil card he had drawn, how he had looked at it so lustfully.

Maybe that was what he was afraid of. He was afraid of the Yugi in Death Valley being a part of the Yugi who was standing in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" Yugi said, breaking the silence. Yami blinked, wondering how long they had actually been standing there. It didn't seem like that long, but time flowed differently in the puzzle. It could have been a few minutes, or an entire hour. He wasn't sure. But, he knew that Yugi was here now, and he wanted to talk, and so Yami was going to have to talk.

When Yami still didn't answer, Yugi stepped in again. "How long have you been feeling this?"

Yami bit his lip. "A few days." He admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did not want to worry you. This evil…is inside the puzzle, and I suspect it's been here for some time. I wanted to see if I could seek it out on my own."

"You didn't want my help?"

"I want to keep you safe."

"Yami," Yugi began in a tone that resembled that of a mother chastising her misbehaved child, "I want to help. I need to help. We don't know what this new evil wants, but whatever it is my safety should not outweigh it. Whatever this is, we'll find it and fight it together, okay?" Yugi offered a smile to his partner.

"Yes." Yami found himself agreeing. He and Yugi were partners. They had fought together, side by side, for the good of the entire world. Yugi had proved himself capable and strong time and time again, but Yami still was hesitant about ever putting Yugi on the front lines of any battle. Yugi was so small and innocent, and easily hurt, despite his fierce determination that burned in his eyes. Yami had seen him too many times to trust in the common man. He wanted to do nothing more than to whatever it took to keep Yugi safe.

But, Yugi wanted to help, and Yami would not deny him that. Who was he to make such a decision anyway? He owed his very soul to Yugi, and after certain events, Yami knew he was in no position to be making demands. Yugi could help, but Yami would still keep a very close eye on him.

Because Yami couldn't help but think that this evil was unlike any evil they had ever faced before. This evil was different….Yami didn't know what it wanted, what its intentions were, but he would make sure that Yugi stayed safe. Maybe he could do right this time.

"Where do we start?" Yugi said. "I suppose it would make more sense if we spilt up. We can cover more ground that way."

Yami's first instinct screamed, _Hell no, _would he let Yugi search on his own. But then, he realized, after everything he'd done to Yugi in the past years, Yugi deserved to be trusted on his own. Yugi was strong and independent, and Yami trusted he could take care of himself.

Still, didn't like the idea. Who knows what could happen? But he would agree to it, just so for once he could treat Yugi as strong as he was. Sure, he trusted Yugi. But it wasn't Yugi who was the problem. It was everyone else. How could he trust something he'd never even met? Something that made the hairs on his arm stick up in warning?

"You can search that way." Yami said, pointing in the direction behind him. "And I'll go this way. If we don't find anything in the next half hour, we'll meet up here."

"Okay." Yugi said, and then he turned around and started to run.

"Wait, Yugi." Yami called out, but it was too late. Yugi was too far away and his voice was lost inside the labyrinth. "Be careful.

-0-0-0-

He couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. Everything was going as planned. Now that spirit had included his little brat into the search, his plan could finally be set in motion.

The boy was an interesting specimen, indeed. A soul as powerful as his was not a common occurrence. It would be enough to give him all the power he needed to exact his revenge on the spirit.

He couldn't believe the spirit had been foolish enough to let the boy wander on his own. Here he thought he cared for the boy's safety. Not that he was complaining, though. This only made his job easier. Without the spirit breathing down the boy's neck, the boy would make stupid, rash mistakes, that would in turn make him putty in his hands.

He clenched his fists, anger running through his veins. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe what happened. But, he had made a promise years and years ago, and he was, if anything, a man who kept his word.

No matter whom it was too.

Nonetheless, he had waited far too long already to commence his plan. And while the longer he waited, the longer the spirit would feel his presence, and thus the more worried he would become, the figure had little patience to wait much further.

Feeling a devious grin being born onto his face, the figure stepped out from his hiding spot, exiting the room that had been his sanctuary ever since the completion of the puzzle.

He turned his head to the right, hearing the scuffling of light feet. The figure smiled.

Everything was going better than planned.

"Father," the figure whispered, a touch of bitterness entering his voice. "Father, I'm sorry I failed you. But I promise, I'll make things right. I'll make you proud, Father. I promise."

And if there was one this figure was especially good at, it was keeping promises.

No matter how old they were.

-0-0-0-0-

**This story's going to be REALLY short. A lot shorter than I first anticipated. But, I think it's going to be ten times better than originally planned too. Hopefully quality over quantity applies in this situation. **

**Please review? **


	2. In Which There Is An Imposter

**I tried to find a cover image for this story but, alas, nothing came up. But, I can tell you this: fan art is freaking creepy. Congratulations everyone, I am thoroughly scarred!**

**Sage: Hey! That's **_**my **_**job, and I will not be spending any time in the unemployment line, thank you very much.**

** Well, after everything I just saw, you're going to have to up your game.**

** Sage: Hmmm….Challenge accepted. **

** Oh boy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; here's the next chapter.**

-0-0-0-0-

Yugi closed yet another door, after finding it empty. He sighed, blowing a stray lock out of his face. How many doors had it been yet? Dozens? Hundreds? They all looked the same, he wasn't sure where he could ever hope to begin to count.

He walked forward, trying to figure out what door he should look behind next. He couldn't sense the evil like Yami could, but he still had his own form of intuition. None of the doors seemed particularly malicious to him, and shadows were not spawning from the underside of any of them. So he continued to walk, planning on doing so until he walked past a door that seemed to call out towards him, beckoning him.

Yugi hoped he could find it soon. Yami seemed so tense and worried, and Yugi only wanted to help him in any way he could. He knew Yami didn't like him walking around on his own. His soul room wasn't the safest domain, being riddled with traps and doors that lead to nowhere. But Yugi couldn't just behind while Yami worried himself sick. He had to help his partner in any way he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi though he saw some movement. He moved his head in the proper direction, but found no one. He was all alone. At least, that's what it looked like. But Yugi couldn't shake the feeling. It was one he was very familiar with, when he was younger and walking home, and the bullies were following him and watching him. He could feel their body heat, and very distinctly make out the faint whispers of their sneakers on the concrete.

This feeling was quite the same. The presence defiantly felt darker, and angrier. But it was a presence nonetheless. Maybe it was the presence Yami had been sensing? Yugi felt fear seize his body momentarily. He hadn't thought of what he would do once, and if, he came across the evil Yami had been talking about. And now that he had (possibly?) found it, fear had taken control of his body.

He couldn't hear the figure move, but as he looked down, he saw a distinct and clear shadow pacing across the floor. The evil was just down the other hallway, Yugi realized. If he stayed where he was, the figure would soon find him. But if he moved, he could lose track of the figure, and then what would he say to Yami? He wouldn't fail Yami. So, feeling an unusual amount of courage flooding over his entire being, Yugi became unfrozen, and then he walked towards where the figure was present.

"Hello?" Yugi called, feeling stupid as soon the word left his mouth. What kind of response could he expect from that? It certainly didn't make him sound strong nor intimidating. "I know you're there." Yugi said, his voice growing louder and more clear. He had to do this. He had to be brave. He had to help Yami. He had wanted to help Yami. He wasn't going to back away now. If he did, there was no way he would ever be able to live with himself. "You might as well come out now."

The air grew tense and thick. Yugi shivered as the air around him suddenly grew cold.

The figure appeared in front of him.

"Yami?" Yugi said, seeing his friend. "That was you? You scared me. What happened, why do you look so different?"

Indeed Yami did look different. His skin was darker, and various gold jewels hung from his ears, and wrapped around his fingers. His eyes looked sterner. It was the look Yugi had seen Yami give to many enemies in the past, but Yami had never looked at him like that before, and frankly, Yugi didn't like it. It sent chills down his spine to see Yami looked at him with such malice.

"I am not sure." The figure lied. "Perhaps it has something to do with the puzzle. One room I found was filled with sand, like you would see in Egypt."

"I guess." Yugi sound, not fully convinced. Something wasn't right. If this was Yami, which he wasn't sure he was, why had Yugi felt so bad around his presence? "Did you find anything?"

"No. But it occurred to me that perhaps we are looking in the wrong area."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this evil does not come from my domain."

"You think the evil is in my soul room?" Yugi said, feeling goose bumps rise on his skin.

"Your soul room is connected with the puzzle. It is a possibility that the evil has since moved from my room to yours."

"I suppose." Something was wrong.

"Why don't we head over there now? It's best if we go together, is it not?"

"Uh—I guess." Something was different.

"Good then. Let us head over there then."

Yugi felt his feet move and he knew not why. But he couldn't ignore a nagging sensation in the deepest part of his mind. A tiny voice that was warning him; his own internal security system. But, it had to be wrong, right? Yami was fine. A little different perhaps, but the puzzle had always been weird. Maybe after some time, Yami would return to normal.

But still…the voice in his head.

You shouldn't be doing this.

Yugi shook his head. He had to be paranoid. They were almost to his soul room now. Yugi still wasn't sure why the evil would move to his room. Yami had just said earlier it was in his. Could it move that quickly? And without revealing its presence; without it being noticed? Yugi trusted Yami with his life; with the lives of his friends. But still…

Something was not right.

They made it to his soul room, having left Yami's without incident. The door creaked slowly behind Yami. Yugi glanced around. Everything seemed in order. Not even the astray toys that were laid out across his room were out of place. And there was nowhere the evil could hide.

Yugi heard his soul room door close. He froze. The voice in his head came up again, and this time the volume was tenfold.

Something was wrong.

Something was different.

You shouldn't have done this.

Something was not right.

It was then that Yugi realized the evil he had felt, the evil that had been plaguing Yami for the last several days was indeed inside his soul room.

He had led it there.

Slowly, Yugi turned around to see the figure staring at him, with a malicious gaze and a terrible smirk adorned onto his face.

"You-You're not Yami…are you?" Yugi squeaked, feeling so small, and feeling so helpless. He was an idiot. How could he have been so stupid? Yami was right; he was too trusting, he was too naive. He had just brought an unknown evil into his soul room, his own domain.

Yugi knew Yami's villains always tried to use him as a pawn. Yugi knew if he was hurt, or endangered, then Yami's concentration was on him and not the Dark Game he would be playing. Is that what this figure intended? Was Yugi nothing more than just bait once more?

But if that were the case, then why did this figure look so much like his partner and friend? Was it a ruse? But if so, then why didn't the figure use his magic to make himself look like Yami looked now?

"Not quite." The figure said, stepping towards Yugi. Yugi stepped away until his back was to the wall and the figure was just inches away from his face.

His tanned face, and his white clothing; his golden jewelry and messy hair. It couldn't be, Yugi thought, as a terrible thought struck him. He prayed to any deity that would be willing to listen that what he had just thought of was not true at all. 'Please,' he thought, 'please don't let it be true.' But there was only one way he could get his answer.

"Are you—"

"From Egypt?" The figure interrupted. "Yes."

"The Nameless Pharaoh?"

"Oh, I think that's your friend. I certainly have a name, though it was never recorded in the ancient scripts, as I have learned."

"So-so, you're Yami…from the past?"

"Indeed, though, Yugi," this was the first time the figure had spoken his name, and it sounded so sarcastic and demeaning that it made Yugi shudder, "seeing as how we are such good friends, I would very much prefer that you address me by the name given to me by my father."

He was going to find out Yami's real name. For some reason, Yugi wasn't as anxious nor as excited as he thought he would be when he learned of this information.

"My name," he said, leaning as close as he could possibly get to Yugi without touching him, "is Atem."

-0-0-0

In frustration, Yami slammed another door shut, the echoes vibrating though out his soul room. Another door, empty! And beyond that, he couldn't sense the evil anymore. It was as though it had just vanished! But that couldn't be possibly, Yami knew. If the evil had always been inside the puzzle, there was no way it could leave. Even he was bound to the puzzle at all times. Even if he was in control of Yugi's body, if the puzzle was removed, he would be pulled back inside his eternal prison.

So where had the evil gone? It had to be here somewhere still. Yami sighed and rubbed his face. He was so frustrated. He was playing a game with an opponent whose face he had yet to see and with rules he didn't know. And while he was the Game King, he currently was put at a large disadvantage. How can you fight something you haven't seen?

He walked, hoping that maybe the evil was through another door. It was getting so difficult, and Yami was beginning to think he was only walking in circles. How was he to know a door he'd already checked from one that had never been touched in millennia? Not only did they all look the same, but they all looped together. He could go through a hundred different doors, and not in any specific pattern, and he would always end up in the foyer of his soul room eventually.

Thankfully, though, he had yet to end up back there again. So he at least knew he wasn't going in a complete circles, but that served little consolation. There was still a darkness lingering in the air, and Yami had to fight it, before it got its chance to do whatever it was it wanted to do.

Yami felt so useless at the moment. He knew nothing about his new adversary, and he was in an endless game of cat and mouse.

He opened the nearest door to his right, and found it empty save for the dark shadows that beckoned towards him with whispers in a language he no longer recognized. With elongated, bony wisps of fingers that curled in, calling him, they tried to lure him into their domain. Yami, unfazed, slammed the door shut, muttering to himself.

The shadows inhabited the cracks and foundation of the puzzle, and while they would not harm Yami, knowing he was their master, it was still unnerving; unnerving to see the very shadows that had pained him and his friends and especially his partner living in the same artifact as he did. The same artifact where Yugi's soul rested just across the way.

A thought came to Yami just then, one that sent shivers and fear down his spine and every ounce of his being. It couldn't be, he thought, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't sense the evil anymore. He thought it was just moving around his endless soul room, and it was moving too fast for Yami to catch up with him.

But what if he had been wrong? And not just wrong, but terribly, horrendously, incredibly wrong? What if Yugi had found the evil?

Or, an even worse thought came to Yami's mind, and he hated himself for even thinking of it, but he had to consider ever possibility.

What if Yugi didn't find the evil? What if the evil had found Yugi?

The thought settled for only a moment before Yami had his mind up.

He bolted.

He opened the nearest door only to find a dozen more in front of him. He chose one at random, hoping Lady Luck was on his side. He had to get out of here. Now. He chose another door, and then another, and all he found were even more doors.

"Yugi!" He called, scanning every direction for any side of his partner. Maybe he was wrong. He hoped to God he was wrong. But it was the only thing that made sense. He found no answer, so Yami, in a desperate attempt, sent a plea through the mind link. But he was replies only with silence. Yami tried to sense Yugi, but again, he came up with nothing. And that worried Yami. The mind link was only closed when Yugi wanted some privacy. But it was unlikely that now, of all times, would Yugi chose he needed some time to mull over his life.

Yami ran even faster. He opened another door, and then ran through and opened the next nearest one. Had it taken him this long to get back to the foyer before? It seemed like he was going nowhere. He opened another door, but it was a dead end. Only a brick wall lay before him.

Yami cursed, and, not even bothering to close the door, went for the next nearest one. And, to his extreme relief, he found himself back at the foyer of his soul room. The exit was right there. Yami ran, throwing the door open, and rushing over to Yugi's soul room. It was closed, which was Yami's clue that something was, indeed, very wrong.

He tried prying the door opening, all concerns for curiosity forgotten for the moment. When it did not budge Yami pounded on the door.

"Yugi!" He screamed, and tried opening the door once more, jiggling the knob. "Yugi, are you okay? Open up!" He pounded on the door.

Then, Yami heard the subtle sound of a click, and the door to Yugi's soul room slowly opened. Yami froze, now unaware of what he was actually going to do. Inside, with Yugi, was the evil. What had that bastard done to him? Yami was prepared to do whatever it took to save his partner and expel the evil from Yugi's heart's domain. It certainly didn't belong there.

But when the door fully opened, Yami found himself taken aback. In there, he say Yugi lying on the floor, eyes open and wide, but motionless. And behind him, sitting down and running his fingers through Yugi's hair, was a man who looked almost identical to himself. He looked up and gave Yami a malicious grin. He brought a finger to his lips, taunting Yami.

"Shhh." The figure said. "He's sleeping."

-0-0-0-0-

**Now, in my defense, we never see Atem. Even in the Memory Arc, we have Yami. He has Yami's memories and experiences. We don't know who he was before his experience Yugi sooooo.…. More will be explained later, but for now, just go with it. Please? **


	3. In Which There Is Minute Explanation

**Sorry about the year delay in updating, guys. I swear, it felt like only a week.**

-0-0-0-

Yami didn't think, nor did he care, when he lunged at the intruder who had infiltrated the heart of his partner. It was his job to protect Yugi, and that was what he fully intended to do. The man fell backwards with Yami on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. The man made no struggle, but instead only laughed, which only served to anger Yami even more.

"Who are you?" He screamed, his face flushing red. "What did you do to him?"

The Intruder continued to chuckle maliciously, allowing his lavender eyes to shine. "Who am I?" he said, his voice full of laughter and rhetoric. "Who am I? No, I believe the question is: who are _you?"_

Yami felt the eye of Horus burning on his forehead. This man had hurt his partner, and been inside the confines of the puzzle, and he thought he had the right to ask questions? If Yami wasn't concerned for Yugi's safety, he would've sent the Intruder to the shadow realm.

"I," Yami began, his voice growing darker, the Eye shining brighter, "am the Master of this domain, the Master of the shadows. I have the power to rip your entire soul to shreds, the power to break your mind into oblivion. Your entire existence is at my mercy, and I am not feeling very compassionate. Now tell me, what did you do to Yugi?"

"And I'm supposedly at your mercy! Ha! Spirit of the Puzzle, it is clearly the other way around. You can do whatever you wish to me; deal whatever punishment you think best fits. But if you do, how will you ever save your little partner?"

Yami growled, at a loss for words. He hated admitting it, which is why he would never out loud, but this Intruder was right. Yami needed him, if only to find out what he had done to Yugi. His eyes must have shown his resignation, because the Intruder spoke again.

"I'm sure you have questions, and I'm an honest man who likes to play fair. If you would be kind enough to get off me, I will be kind enough to answer any questions you may have."

Yami growled, but relented, and released his grip on the Intruder. He turned his eyes back to Yugi, who hadn't moved an inch, whose eyes still were staring off at nothing. Yami seethed. What had this monster done to his partner?

"What did you do to him?" Yami spat, not bothering to disguise his malice.

"Relax, Spirit of the Puzzle. He is not hurt."

"What did you do to him?"

The Intruder stared for a moment, before shrugging. He reached down into the neck of his clothing and pulled out a small vile connected to his neck by a brown cord. Inside the bottle shone a bright, white light. Yami was taken aback; he knew what that was. He had seen it before. He had held it before; he had just lost it and had tried so hard to get it back.

"It's quite powerful, is it not?" The Intruder asked coyly. "So much power, so much strength. It's a shame he doesn't see it himself, is it not? But, I suppose we can discuss his self-esteem later, can we not?" He smirked.

"Give it back."

"Why should I? The boy wagered his soul the moment he decided he wanted to help you look for me. He lost the game. All is fair in love and war."

"He's innocent."

"Indeed he is, but that only makes his soul all the more powerful."

Yami clenched his fists. He would not lose Yugi again. Never again.

"What do you want?"

"To see you suffer." The Intruder stated bluntly. "Spirit, I've been watching you for so long, thinking of what it was I could do to get my retribution, of what it was I could do that would hurt you the most. You attached yourself so greatly to this boy, that it was only logical I could use him to get to you."

Yami growled again. What on Earth had he done this man? He'd never seen him before in all his life. Had he known him in his past life? There was always that possibility, and he did look like he was from Egypt with his darkened skin. But, he looked so much like himself. Was it possible…?

No.

It couldn't be. Yami swallowed, he wouldn't believe it. Was this his past self? Had Dartz been right all along? Had he been an evil king?

"Who are you?" Yami asked again.

"My name is Atem."

"You were a Pharaoh, weren't you?"

"Technically, I suppose, though my reign was short-lived."

"Are you me?"

"Ah, that's the question of the day. I never imagined my entrapment in this puzzle would make me so stupid."

Yami shook his head. "No." He said. "You are not me. I am not you?"

"Dear Spirit, we are one and the same. You can deny it as much as you want, but it is still the truth. You don't remember Egypt, I understand that. But I am a part of you, buried deep, deep into your subconscious. I have resided inside the puzzle for as long as you have, waiting patiently to exact my revenge."

"What did I do to you? To myself?" This was getting complicated.

"You broke a promise." Atem said, his eyes darkening. Yami was shocked; those eyes looked just like his when he was angry. "I tried all my life to be an honest man, one who kept his promises. But you—you broke one. A very important one that I tried very hard to keep."

"Did I break this promise," Yami prodded, "or did you?"

"Spirit of Myself, it is not wise to anger me. Not when your soul partner is at my will. You wish to know what happened? Very well; like I said, I like to play fair. I will show you the promise you broke. And maybe then you will understand."

The walls began to become distorted, changing color and bending shape. Yami watched in awe as the floor beneath him vanished. He felt hot air stinging at his cheek. Yami closed his eyes, and he felt the subtle touch of sand on his face. When Yami opened his eyes he saw that he was floating above a bed, with a man lying in it, and off to the side was Atem, on his knees, holding the man's hand.

Yami looked to his right and saw another Atem. The one from the puzzle. Yami looked back down onto the scene below him. Was this a memory? Atem's?

His?

The Atem standing next to him said nothing. He only stood there, with arms crossed over his chest, and a frown etched into his face.

"Father." The Atem beneath them said. Yami felt his heart skip a beat. That was his father? The man looked so old and sick and frail. Nothing at all what Yami imagined the few times he had considered the thought. "Father, please, speak to me."

The old man smiled. "My son, you will make a great king."

"Father, don't speak like that. Isis is working on a cure; it'll make you better! You just have to hold on, Father. Please, just hold on."

"Atem, life does not work that way. We do not get to choose when we come and when we go. We only listen to the gods, and nature, and do as we're told."

"But what if the gods are wrong? What if it's not your time to go yet?"

"Do not speak like that, Atem." His father's voice was stern, but gentle. "The gods know what is best for each individual. Just like with your dear, dear mother, it is now my time to go. I have achieved everything I needed here. Now it is your time to do the same."

"Father—I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be Pharaoh." Tears began to leak out of Atem's eyes. Yami felt pity for the man. This had been him so long ago, this was his Father. But with no memory of his Father, or of this incident, he found it hard to emphasize with Atem.

It also was hard to emphasize with him when Yami took into consideration that Atem had stolen Yugi's soul, for reasons that was beyond his comprehension. What was the point of this memory? What had Yami done that had been so terrible, his past self hated him?

"You are ready, Atem." Father said, smiling. "You will be a wonderful, brave Pharaoh, I know it."

Father then leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

"No, no Father." Atem cried. "Please, no."

But it was too late. Father's breathing had ceased. His chest stood still and his lips had already begun to grow a blue tinge.

The newly orphaned, new Pharaoh remained still for a moment, shock and denial eating at his system. His breathing was sparse and heavy as he continued to watch and wait and hope that those eyes would open once again, that the mouth would move and speak to him once again. But they never did, and the boy-king cried.

Yami was still silent, unsure of what to do or say. He had just watched is father die, and for the second time apparently. Yami looked over to the other Atem, who hadn't appeared to move a muscle since they had gone back into this memory.

Where had this memory come from anyway? Atem must have had his memories from Ancient Egypt.

"Father," the memory Atem said suddenly, quietly, "I promise you. I'll be a good king, I'll be strong."

_I'll be strong, I'll be strong, I'll be strong. _

The words echoed around Yami, filling the space in the air, applying pressure on his skull. The room began to spin, and he felt nauseous, which was an unusual feeling to him, being that he had been a spirit for the last three millennia. Colors began to blur together and shapes blended in, as the volume was amped up.

_I'll be strong, I'll be strong, I'll be strong._

It all stopped as soon as it had started. Everything stopped moving; the room became silent as not a single breath was heard. Yami could feel blood pounding in his head—another odd feeling. His eyes darted around. He was in his own soul room now, and Atem was standing right next to him. Yami swallowed.

What had that been? Yami didn't understand how anything he had just witnessed was relevant to him, and even more so, how it involved Yugi.

Yami never voiced his thoughts, but Atem must have known somehow. Of course it was only logical that he would know what Yami was thinking, seeing as how they were the same person.

Technically.

"I made a promise to Father and myself that day. A promise that I would be strong. I thought I would have kept that promise for eternity." He eyed Yami up and down. "I see now that I was wrong."

"You're holding me accountable for a promise I don't even remember making?"

"You never should have forgotten that promise in the first place!" Atem snapped, his voice echoing throughout the labyrinth, bouncing off the walls, getting lost down each hallway. "How could you forget that promise? How could you forget Father, or Mahado, or Mana. How could you forget _everything? _How could I," he paused for a moment, his shoulders dropping as he took a look around Yami's soul room, as though he was taking everything in.

Yami suddenly realized that he and this man were the same person. But, they had lived different lives. They had different experiences, different memories. How much of the same person did that make them? In flesh and bone, yes, they were the same. But what of the heart and the mind? They were nothing the same there. Was that a good thing?

"How could I forget everything?" Atem said, his voice barely a whisper now. Yami wondered where Atem came from, what door he had been hiding behind all this while. He wondered what he wanted with Yugi, and what he would do to him if Yami couldn't get him back. He _would not_ lose Yugi again, under no circumstances would he allow the incident with Dartz to be repeated.

Holding no sympathy, Yami growled, "What do you want? What did I do wrong?"

Atem locked eyes with Yami and they were shooting daggers. "Your time in the puzzle has made you soft. A Pharaoh is supposed to be detached, uncaring. Allowing emotions to take center stage clouds your judgment, and you don't know what kind of decisions you would make if you follow your heart instead of your mind. You've allowed your concern for the keeper of the puzzle to become your whole world.

"You make rash, hasty decisions when his life is endangered. A Pharaoh must be, if anything, calm, collected, and patient. He must wait patiently when a situation comes up, and think for the right solution, before acting. A Pharaoh is supposed to protect the people. You do none of that. If anything, you only endanger the keeper of the puzzle's life more."

Yami clenched his fists and teeth, trying his best not to let his anger show. Atem had touched a nerve, and Yami would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much those words hurt. Yami was assaulted of images and memories in which Yugi were in some kind of peril that lead back all to him. The part that really enraged Yami was the fact that what Atem said was _true. _Yugi's life had become much more dangerous since they were united. Before they had met, Yugi had to deal with playground bullies, but that was nothing compared to the kinds of dangers Yugi faced now.

Instead of having to worrying about his possessions getting stolen, or getting hurt, he had to worry about the safety of his very soul, and life. He'd almost died during the duel with Pegasus, and Yami didn't even want to think about what Marik had done to him. And while it was easy to blame his foes for the pain Yugi had endured, Yami knew that in the end, all that pain, suffering, misery, and worrying, came straight back to him.

Pegasus went after Yugi because Yami had defeated Kaiba in that duel. Marik used Yugi as a pawn because he knew how much Yugi meant to him. Dartz, too, had used his bond with Yugi against him.

He had attacked Yugi during that duel. He had, in a way, killed him.

Yami couldn't deny that he had brought any safety into Yugi's life. He'd sworn his protection and undying loyalty, but what good did that do if he couldn't keep his promises? He'd always gotten Yugi back in the end, but, Yugi shouldn't have ever been in danger in the first place. Yami's worse fear was always that Yugi would get hurt, and there was nothing he could do to help.

And now, Yami found himself in a very odd predicament. His foe this time was himself. Atem was himself, there was no way around that fact. Yami had always imagined what he must have been like as Pharaoh. And now that he got to see it for himself, he was devastated. Had he really been the kind of person that would have hurt Yugi for their own personal gain? That didn't make him any better than the playground bullies.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Yami growled, feeling the shadows he controlled wrapping themselves around his feet, slowly crawling their way up his calves. "If it is me you're mad at—if I really broke the promise you said I made—then why not just come and attack me?"

"Because nothing will hurt you the same way as your _partner _being in peril will." Atem closed his eyes and scoffed. "It's almost funny, the irony of it all. A Pharaoh's whole existence revolves around one little boy. If Father saw this, he would be most disappointed."

Yami was taken aback by this statement. He—Atem—really cared about pleasing his father. But, Yami wondered, what would his father really think? The only image he had of his father was the memory he had just witnessed. But other than that, there was nothing. He couldn't draft up his own opinion. Would his father really be disappointed in his love for Yugi? Would he be ashamed?

Yami couldn't speak for Atem, but he had made up his own mind. If loving and caring for Yugi were a sin in his father's eyes, then Yami didn't care if he never met his father.

"I hate to intrude on your inner turmoil," Yami said darkly, "but it would be most wise of you to return my partner's soul to me." Tendrils of shadows nipped at his ankles and wove their way through the cracks in the sand-colored tiles. Anger coursed through Yami's veins like hot water. His concentration was spilt in several different ways. First, there of course was his primary concern for Yugi and his safety. But, then, standing before Yami, was his past memories, packaged together as a residual memory. Did Yami really remember everything on a deep, deep subconscious level? Or did the Puzzle remember?

Everything was so confusing and Yami felt so guilty. His desire to protect Yugi was burning in his soul; but at the same time, he was torn. He wanted to asked Atem—the past version of himself!—so many questions about his life and family and friends. But how could he? Atem was holding Yugi hostage. How could Yami encourage such an act?

…..

How could he have been the kind of person that would hurt Yugi? The kind of person Yami swore he would protect Yugi from? Was he a hypocrite?

No, Yami decided. He and Atem, they were the same soul, but they were not the same person. They had different lives, different memories, different experiences.

Atem smirked. "What have I told you, spirit of myself? I'm anything but fair." He reached down and pulled at the cord connected to the vile that held Yugi's soul. He stared at it with a lustful glint that made Yami's blood boil. "Of course I will give you the opportunity to save your partner's soul. You like to play games as much as I, do you not?"

Yami made no response.

"That's what I thought. Very well." He snapped his fingers together and Yami watched as the light in the vile disappeared. "Your partner's soul is safe, do not fret." His eyes darted around the labyrinth surrounding him. "It is hidden behind one of these many doors. If you can find it within the hour, then you shall win, and I will leave the two of you alone forever."

"And if I lose?"

"Then I shall keep his soul. Do not worry, I won't hurt him. He will be kept safe. This is supposed to punish you, not him. Your soul will be banished to the shadow realm, and I shall take on the role of his protector. I am as indebted to him as you are. Only I shall make good on promise."

Yami growled deep within his throat. What choice did he have but to accept the terms? He couldn't walk away and leave Yugi's soul with this manic. With Atem. The very thought of anyone else protecting Yugi, watching over him, soothing his fears and encouraging his dreams, shot jealously so hot through Yami's veins, it burned. That was his job. No one else deserved the opportunity to get to know Yugi on such an intimate emotional level.

How could he have once been this man? He could see the similarities through appearance. He and Atem did look very much alike. And, he could see some personality similarities as well. Atem was doing what he was doing because of a promise he apparently had made to his father. Atem had promised his father he would be strong, always.

Was Yami not strong? He was the older version of Atem. He had made that promise too, and he knew as well as anybody how powerful a promise was, what it truly meant. He had made promises to Yugi. He had also broken promises to Yugi. Had he always been that way? The kind of person to make promises and always break them? Atem thought that he had broken the promise he made to his father. And while Yami would disagree with the statement that being friends with Yugi was being weak, he wasn't exactly in the right position to argue such a proclamation. He could not see things from Atem's perspective.

But that didn't matter. He had to play this game Atem had set up. It was his only option to save Yugi. He would not leave Yugi in this man's clutches. He would win this game. It sounded easy. He spent the majority of his time inside his soul room. He should be able to navigate it. But Yami knew the truth. There were thousands of doors, the majority of which lead to even more doors. And then there was the fact that the room changed with Yami's emotions. The room changed, doors moved and locked. There was no floor plan, no map. He had always chosen the doors at random, or doors he just felt like checking behind.

Yami would just have to hope and pray that the heart of the cards would guide him in this very odd situation. Realizing it had been some while since Atem had last spoken, Yami nodded, his head feeling stiff. "Very well." He said. "I accept those terms."

"You don't have much a choice in the matter, I dare say."

"No." Yami agreed. "But I will do anything to save Yugi. I will win this game."

Atem smirked, and Yami found it strikingly similar to his own. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

"We will indeed."

"Good. I love a challenge." Atem snapped his fingers. "Remember, spirit. One hour. Game start." Then he vanished into the dark air of Yami's soul room.

-0-0-0-0-

**School starts back on Monday, and while I have the next chapter written, I do not have the last. Hmm. I should get to work on that, shouldn't I? **


	4. In Which There Is A Game

**Longest chapter I've written in a while. I'm really happy with how this turned out. I hope you guys really enjoy this.**

-0-0-0-

Yami wasted no time in getting started on his search. He was on a strict time budget, and he had no room for error to waste time idling around. He ripped open the nearest door and ran inside, the echoes of his footsteps filling the air. This was a horrible game. It was all lucked-based whether or not he opened the right door.

But what choice did he have? He had made a promise, a vow, that he would do everything in his power to protect Yugi at all costs. He didn't have to just try to save Yugi, he had to. Yugi was everything to him. If he lost Yugi—

That was a thought Yami didn't want to dwell on any further. He would find Yugi—he was sure of that. They'd been through grim, bleak situations and they had always come out on top in the end. He would win this game, no matter how the odds were stacked against him, because Yugi was his soul partner, and destiny had bonded them together. Destiny had pitted them against Pegasus, and Marik, and Dartz, and destiny had decided that they were supposed to win all those battles. Destiny would help him win this battle as well. Yami had faith.

Reminding him of his strict time budget was a countdown timer, floating in the air, the numbers appearing to be written in dark shadows.

_59: 32_

He opened another door, feeling something twinge at his heart. It was light, and subtle, but it made Yami's head turn. He could see nothing else but more and more doors, but it was as though there was a minute buzzing noise coming from one.

Yami couldn't help but smirk. It was foolish of Atem to have doubted the strength of his and Yugi's bond. Their minds were interconnected, their souls were two halves of the same. If ever they were separated, they would find each other. Always. They had done it before. Yami was intent on doing it again.

'Hold on Yugi,' Yami thought, following the buzzing sound that was filling his ear, 'I will find you.'

-0-0-0-

It was weird, Yugi though. Before him was a man who looked so much like Yami, acted like Yami, held himself the same way Yami did, but…he wasn't Yami. Not yet, anyways.

Atem sat at the far end of the room, his back braced against the wall. Yugi didn't remember much. He remembered leading Atem into his soul room—and then, he was in this room, locked inside with Atem. He wanted to know what had happened in between, but all that he had been able to get out of Atem was that, apparently, they were partaking in a Dark Game of what Yugi could only compare to of hide and seek.

Yugi had faith that Yami would find him and win. But in the meantime, he couldn't help but be curious of Atem. This was the embodiment of Yami's past life. Atem knew Yami's friends and family, the secret of the Millennium Items. Yugi vaguely wondered if Atem also knew how he had died.

Atem was everything Yami had been searching for. Was it possible that he and Yami could combine somehow? That they could become one and the same? Yugi recalled Atem saying he was nothing more than a shadow of memory. If he and Yami couldn't combine, was it at least possible that he knew where that one door was? The door that would reveal to Yami everything he wanted to know?

"Has no one told you that staring is impolite?"

Yugi frowned. He even spoke like Yami. "What have you got against Yami?" He said, not bothering to beat around the bush. "He _is _you."

Atem snorted. "Share the same soul we might, but I can assure, keeper of the puzzle, we are two separate entities entirely."

"Umm…"

"How did you earn possession of the puzzle in the first place, I wonder. It was supposed to have been placed in my tomb with me."

"My grandfather gave it to me." Yugi said, feeling defensive. "He's an archeologist."

"Is that what the modern world calls a tomb robber?"

"My grandfather has never stolen anything in his life!" Yugi snapped, his teeth firmly clenched. How dare he? How dare he accuse grandpa of such heinous crimes? What right he have? "Yami gave the puzzle to grandpa. He saved grandpa's life so that I could inherit the puzzle, and then save him." He had saved Yami. He released Yami from his dark prison. "And since you're the one who sealed yourself inside the puzzle, in a way, I saved you too."

Atem scoffed. "Child, I do not require saving. Whilst you may have saved him," he motioned towards the door where Yami was somewhere outside, "I have stood on my own."

Yugi tried not to let it show that the insult had hurt him. He was sixteen years old. He was not a child, despite was his appearance may be. Though it was weird to hear Atem speak. He seemed so insistent that he and Yami were not the same person, but Yugi could see otherwise. He spoke like Yami, and was arrogant like Yami in the face of adversaries.

"You still didn't answer my question." Yugi pressed. "What have you got against Yami? What did he ever do to you? Er, what did you ever do to yourself?"

Atem shot an annoyed look Yugi's way. "I'm afraid I don't see how that concerns you."

"I beg to differ. If you're using me to punish Yami, then I think it does concern me."

Atem was quiet for a moment, before smirking, "You're not as spineless are you appear. Relax, child, my strife is not with you, and I can assure you no matter the outcome of the Dark Game, no harm will come to you. Being Pharaoh, I would never harm an innocent life. However, seeing as how your future is the same regardless, then I suppose I can at least humor you.

"I made a promise to myself and my father on his death bed, that not only would I be a strong Pharaoh, but a strong person. I have seen the things that my spirit has done. Not only would it displease father, but I myself am disgusted with the behavior. Tis not the behavior of a Pharaoh he exhibits."

"What do you mean?" Yugi inquired.

Atem's demeanor darkened. His eyes fell, and his whole body seemed to stiffen. "Ignorance does not suit you, keeper of the puzzle. You know as well I the sins of my spirit. Had he not sacrificed you for the sake of victory only recently?"

Yugi blinked, his throat feeling dry. "No, he didn't. I took his place, I knew what I was doing."

"But did he not promise you in the first place that he would not play that card?"

"Yeah, but—"

"You cannot defend him, keeper of the puzzle. If you and he are as close as you say, then would he have not followed your wishes in the first place."

"Umm…"

"And if he loved you as much you claims he does, would he have not pushed you out of the way, the very same way you did him, and take the punishment that was rightfully his?"

"Uh…"

"And what of the time after you completed the puzzle? I know what he has done as well as you. He had no concern for your safety, nor wellbeing."

"That's not true!" Yugi pleaded, not wanting to hear anymore. How could Atem just say those things so casually? He was talking about himself for Ra's sake. And, more so, he didn't know Yami the way Yugi did. While Atem had been watching from a distance, Yugi had actually been there. He had dueled alongside Yami. And, Yami had stayed up late at night to talk with Yugi. They had a relationship deeper than that of most married couples. They knew each other's darkest secrets, knew each other's greatest dreams.

And here was Atem, trying to ruin Yugi's perception of his best friend. Yugi wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't allow Yami's name to be torn so. He would stand up for Yami, just as Yami had done for him.

"Everything Yami did," Yugi continued, feeling his emotions stirring within him, creating a hot, agitated mess, "was to protect me! He only hurt those who hurt me! He challenged them to Dark Games, they lost, and the shadows dealt them exactly what they deserved!"

"But where were you during all this?" Atem barked. "What did he do to you? Locked you away inside your own mind until you thought you were going mad. He never once took your feelings into consideration, never once gave thought to what his presence might be doing to your mind and soul. He took many great, exaggerated risks with your body."

"But he never hurt me. He knew what he was doing every time he took control of my body. And, not only did he protect me, but he protected my friends as well! If it wasn't for him," emotions twirling inside his head, colors blending together, breath getting caught in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of the enemy, he wasn't going to cry, and look like a helpless baby.

But, Atem wasn't the enemy not really. He was Yami. And, Atem wasn't hurting him. Yugi remembered how Yami was when they were reunited after Dartz. He was quiet, aloof, (more so than usual). And then Yugi looked into Yami's memories and saw how Yami was during their separation. For Yugi the entire time had felt like a long, dreamless sleep. But Yami never slept, barely ate, and was punishing himself so severely, it was a wonder he was able to stand.

Atem was as self-punishing as Yami. Another thing in common. Atem was only doing his best to keep a promise he made to his father. Yugi felt sad for him. All he wanted was to please his father…

"If it wasn't for him," Yugi repeated, swallowing his tears, "I wouldn't have the friends I do now."

"Now, that's a lie if I've ever heard one."

"Huh?" Yugi looked up to see Atem standing. The amount of room between the two of them still existed, but it was less.

"You need to have more faith in yourself, child. The puzzle wouldn't have chosen you as its bearer if it did not think you worthy."

"Don't call me child." Yugi said. "I'm the same age as you." It was true. With Yami, Yugi could never really tell how old he really was. He always held himself so high and stoic that it was hard to tell his age. But Atem, though was still stoic, seemed more relax, and…almost childish, though still arrogant. He looked like he was Yugi's age, maybe a year older.

"You're avoiding the topic, Yugi." Atem smiled. "The people you call friends…they were your friends before they were aware of my spirit's existence. It is not fair to yourself to put the reason for having them on the puzzle." Atem stepped closer even more, until there was only inches between him and Yugi. He picked up the puzzle that was hanging around Yugi's neck, and traced over the Eye of Horus with his thumb. He was still smiling a soft smile, as he seemed to be drowning in nostalgia.

"The Millennium Items were made to test the souls of man. They choose who can use them."

"Then why do they work for people who do evil? Why did the Rod work for Malik, or the Ring for Bakura?"

"It's all about perspective, I suppose. They each have their intentions, no matter how they seem to you. Their Items, for one reason or another, found their actions valiant and well-intended, and therefore gave their powers for their bearer's deeds."

"It's kind of hard to accept that, considering the amount of times they almost killed me."

"Perhaps you will understand once you learn the truth behind the Items." Atem relinquished his grip on the puzzle and stepped back, retreating towards his corner.

"But didn't you just say they were made to test men?"

"Yes, that is _why _they were made. But _how _they were made, is another story entirely. One, I'm sorry to say, is buried in blood. But, enough of that. The spirit of myself only has another half hour to complete his game. Let's see if he really is worthy of the title King of Games."

Yugi, at a loss for words, only stood where he was, staring at the man would soon become his soul partner, but at the same time, already was.

-0-0-0-

Anger. Defiance. Confusion. The emotions swirled around Yami's head, and he eagerly followed their trail, knowing they would lead him to Yugi.

The emotions were wide and varied, but Yami allowed himself to become content in the fact that Yugi was not hurting. Not once did Yami feel a twinge of pain during his search for his partner, which was his only condolence for his obsessive worry. Time was running out, though. He knew it. He had to act fast, otherwise he would lose.

He was only glad that Yugi's soul did not rest on the outcome of this game. If he lost, he would be punished whatever the shadows thought he deserved, but Yugi would not be harmed, which is all Yami could ever ask for. Worst can scenario was still a win-lose situation. But Yami, the possessive nature he had, would not even humor the thought of anyone else besides him being Yugi's protector.

Yugi had set him free from the puzzle, had taught him the value of kindness and compassion and mercy, had allowed him into his own soul and heart, but most importantly, Yugi had become his partner. Swearing his undying, unadulterated allegiance and vowing to protect him at all costs was all Yami had left to offer in return for everything Yugi had ever done for him. And, now only did he want to protect Yugi, but a part of him felt so compelled to do so, he thought that if ever was in a situation where he could no protect Yugi, he would go insane.

Memories of Yugi being strung up and held out on a crucifix, ready and ripe as a sacrifice, screaming in pain assaulted Yami. He had been helpless to protect Yugi then. He knew he should have seen that coming a mile away; he should have known that Marik was going to hurt Yugi, and should have taken precautions earlier. But, that was in the past, and Yami knew Yugi would chastise him for his guilt, no matter how much he deserved it. He hadn't been able to help Yugi then, but he could make up for it now, by saving him.

He ran as fast as his legs would take him, following the emotions that were beginning to wax and wane with each footstep he took. 'Please,' Yami thought, fists tightening, 'let me find him.'

Time was running out. The clock that was suspended in the air continued to tick down, mocking Yami in a way he could not describe. He didn't have the time nor the effort to stop and scream at the counter. His partner was counting on him. Yami would not fail him again.

He had hurt Yugi too many times before in the past. He wasn't going to do this time. Not only was he going to win this game and find his partner, but he would be able to prove to Atem that he cared for Yugi, that being Yugi's friend only made him stronger, not weak, and, most importantly, that he was worthy of being bonded with Yugi.

Another door called out to him. Ten minutes left. Yami opened it with such force, it slammed against the outer wall and echoed throughout the entire labyrinth. Then he went as fast as his legs would take him, following the mute cries of his partner.

-0-0-0-

"How did you die?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you die?" Yugi repeated, his eyes unwavering. "You had to be pretty young. Yami doesn't look like he's much older than me, but I think the puzzle aged his soul a little bit. But, we have no information on him. Well, I guess we know his name now, but still. I've done so much research. I've never seen anything of Pharaoh Atem. How did you die? How did your soul end up in the puzzle?"

Atem was silent for a moment, his gaze held by a hairline crack in a floor tile. Then, he sighed. "I do not remember. Just as your friend—Yami," Atem paused for a moment, acting as though the word left a bitter taste in his mouth, "does not remember his entire life, I do not remember the days leading up to my death. I'm sorry I cannot answer any questions you may have on the subject. It's beyond even my comprehension as to why I should forget such an event."

"Oh." That really wasn't the answer he had been expecting. Honestly, Yugi thought if anything, Atem would've simply not answered. But, he didn't even know how he died? "I'm sorry." What else could he say? He had touched a nerve, he could tell. But Atem was just as proud as Yami—possibly even more so—and Yugi knew there was no way he would admit it if he was hurt.

"If you don't remember how you died, though," Yugi asked, knowing he was treading onto thin ice, but his curiosity had him in a vice grip; there was no way he could not ask, "then why does Yami's amnesia bug you so much?"

"I prefer to think that I forgot a mundane part of my life. What's more boring than death after all? However, he," Atem pointed towards the door, "forgot everything. Our family, friends, culture. All of it gone! How do you forget your best friends, your greatest allies, as though they were nothing more than mere strangers you'd see on the street? I cannot accept that. Not only does he not keep his promises, he forgets the people who made his life amazing."

"You think Yami's weak because he's friends with me." It was a statement. "But, I don't think that. Actually, I think it makes him a better person, stronger. He's not just thinking out for himself anymore, but me, and all our friends."

"It is not his friendship with you that concerns me. It is the fact that when you are endangered, and most of the time that is by his doing anyhow, he loses all his sense of rationale. In all honesty, the fact that you are still alive is only a miracle of luck."

Yugi sucked on his lip for a moment. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then."

"You're still going to defend him?"

Yugi nodded. "I don't care what you say on the subject. Yami cares about me, and I know that makes him a better, stronger person. If you knew what Yami was like before we bonded, I think you would understand too. He's a good person, no matter what you say."

"Tch. He's not going to come, you know. Time's running out, and there's no strategy to this. He's going to lose."

"No, he's not. Yami's the King of Games. He always wins."

"Let's see if you remain as optimistic when the timer reaches zero."

Yugi said nothing, having no rebuttal. God, he thought, Atem was as competitive as Yami was. How could he _not _see the similarities between the two of them? Yugi didn't care what Atem said, or what Yami might say, on the subject. They were the same person.

Yugi had full trust in Yami. But, part of him wanted to prove Atem wrong. He wanted to show how powerful his bond with Yami was. He and Yami had always worked together as a team after the duel with Pegasus. That was the first duel they did that. They had done it every duel since. Not being able to help Yami distressed Yugi a lot.

But, he was a good a strategist as Yami. He could find loopholes in a game and use them to his advantage. An idea popped into his head, one that Yugi knew, if done correctly, could help Yami win this game. His heart pounding, Yugi wondered if he could do that now. He knew the dangers of cheating in a Dark Game. But, it really wouldn't be cheating, would it? The rules didn't say anything on it.

"So," Yugi said, wanting to make sure that he had this right; acting on false information would be most destructive, after all. "The only rule to this game is that Yami has to find me within the hour?"

"Yes." Atem said his eyes locked downwards, not bothering to cover up the annoyance in his voice.

"Good." Yugi said, and then, as fast as he could, he stood up and opened the door behind him in one large sweep, taking off running and allowing the door to slam. The noise echoed throughout the small room, and Atem jumped to his feet, taking in everything that had happened.

He left! Atem thought. He left! Now that Yugi was looking for Yami as well, the odds that they would run into each other increased significantly. He had found a loophole, and was using it to his advantage.

_That little_….Atem paused, smirking. He actually felt a minute dose of respect for Yugi, for having the courage to do such a thing. "Well played, Yugi. Well played." Atem loved games; he couldn't be mad at Yugi for playing the game better. Atem's eyes darted to the clock that was hanging in the corner. It was too bad Yugi hadn't thought of his gallant plan sooner. If he had, maybe he would have found Yami in time.

But now…Now if they won, then it meant destiny wanted them to win. And while it would be most distressing, Atem would not question it. His father had told him not to question the gods after all.

But destiny or not, the both of them would need to act fast and efficiently.

There were only two minutes left after all.

-0-0-0-

/Yami!/ Yugi called through the mind link, his feet pounding on the tiled floor as he ran, swinging his arms like pendulums. He knew he didn't have much time left. But he and Yami had been in tight spots before, and they always found a way out. It wasn't over until it was over, and Yugi was determined to find Yami.

He sparred a glance back over his shoulder, surprised to see that Atem was not following him. It was the least Yugi expected him to, all things considered. But, Yugi would not see the boy king anywhere. Maybe he went a different route, Yugi thought, but quickly dismissed that thought. Atem had to have known which direction Yugi went.

Maybe Atem was just holding out for the possibility that time was going to run out before Yugi and Yami were reunited. That seemed more likely, given that they didn't have much time left. But, if that was Atem's plan for victory, he was going to be sorely disappointed. Yugi was determined to find Yami.

He could not sense him, and he had yet to receive a reply via the mind link, but Yugi would find them. Their bond was strong enough to find one another. Yami had found him once before, he would do it again.

Only this time Yugi would be able to help.

He bit his lip as a wave of energy surged through his veins, and he ran even faster, rounding a corner, and came that much closer to finding Yami.

-0-0-0-

He could feel grow stronger. Yugi's feelings were hitting him like a tsunami, but that only encouraged Yami to run faster. He could feel what Yugi was feeling: determination. He felt glad knowing that his partner had such faith, and he was going to prove that it was no misplaced. Time may be running out, but Yami was close. Really close.

The clock that was suspended in the air was almost to zero now. He tried not to pay too much attention to it as the wisps of shadows continued to change. It would only be a waste of all too precious time, time that Yami could not afford to waste.

When he got his hands on Atem…

Yami knew one thing for sure. Atem was going to be sorely sorry once this was all over. He was going to regret every doubting Yami's will to protect Yugi. He was going to regret ever doubting the strength and nature of their bond.

Yami was going to prove that Yugi made him a better, stronger person, and not the sort of weak, pathetic man Atem thought he was. He had never broken the promise he apparently made to his father. He was strong; Yugi made him strong.

_1: 18_

With just barely over a minute left, Yami ran as fast as he possibly could, opening another door that beckoned out to him, reaching towards him with its curled fingers. He was getting so close, he could practically smell Yugi. His legs burned with aches, but the adrenaline pumping to every part of him was his body's own natural painkiller. He did not have time to mull over everything. He did not have a physical body inside the puzzle, but his mind had developed a sort of pseudo one. Being inside the puzzle was like a lucid dream. He felt pain because his mind thought that situation called for him to feel pain.

In the end, it all came down to mind over matter. But still. He had to keep looking. He was getting so c_lose_. He would not lose by the smallest of margins. He would not lose at all. He had to win.

He was going to win.

His legs moved even faster.

_0: 58_

-0-0-0-

Running had never been one of Yugi's strengths. He remembered the earlier years in middle school, when he would dread going to gym and having to do the six minute mile. He never made it within the time limit, and thus, could never hope to ever achieve more than a C in that class. Yugi was glad that he even made that; being average was better than failing.

Of course, maybe if had more motivation during that time in his life, he may have done better. He had the best motivation he could ever possibly need currently. Having to save a friend from certain damnation certainly did get your blood pumping. Go figure.

Yugi huffed as he came to another corner. If momentum existed within the puzzle, he surely would have skidded out of control making it. Thankfully, he was able to stay straight and not lose any speed as he continued with his endeavor. His fists were clenched into tight balls. He could sense Yami. He was close. It was only a matter of time before they meet up.

Yugi's eyes glanced up to the clock.

_0: 31_

Yugi let out a curse under his breath. He didn't have any time. He had to find Yami _**now. **_

More determined than ever, Yugi pressed his legs to run even faster, barely spending any time on the ground now as he moved, and struggled to increase his stride. His lips were pressed together in a nervous habit that he had all his life, and had never outgrown. It had never gotten him far, but at this point it was unconscious, like someone chewing their nails, or clicking their pen.

Besides, he had other things to worry about at this point than breaking life-long habits.

/Yami!/ He tried once more, hoping that this time he would receive an answer. But none came.

_Can he not hear me? _Yugi wondered. Yami always had answered him, unless for one reason or another their link was blocked. Was it blocked now? Yugi didn't think so. It didn't feel like it was blocked, at least.

Shaking his head, Yugi pressed even further. He had to find Yami _now. _

_ 0: 18_

He turned another corner, running, running, his temples throbbing.

-0-0-0-

No time, no time, no time! No time to dilly dally, to waste, he didn't have any time left! Yami swore, clenching together his teeth. He would not lose. He had always found a way to turn things around when they were looking grim at the last possible moment. He could do it again. He had to do it again. Yugi was counting on him. He couldn't fail Yugi.

Not again. Not ever again.

He could feel Yugi. He was _**so **_close, so very close. Where was he? Damn it, where?

_0: 10_

Run, run. Press on, go further, he urged himself. He could do it. He could find him. He could always push himself harder, and that he did. He ran faster than he ever had before in his memory.

_0: 05_

Harder, faster, go, go, go.

_0:04_

Do it, move, move, move! Don't stop, don't look behind, keep going forward. Keep moving. Don't stop.

_0: 03_

A blur of color barely registered in Yami's mind before he felt himself crashing to the ground, a weight on top of him. He let out a grunt, gasping for air, before he looked and saw his assailant.

"Yugi!" He cried, relief flooding over him as he embraced his partner, who seemed to squirm in his grasp.

_0: 02._

They both sat up and looked at each other, smiling. "You're okay." Yami whispered, unable to find the words that described the emotion he was feeling. He had found Yugi within the time limit. He was okay. They would both be okay.

"I knew you could do it." Yugi said.

"How?" Yami questioned. "I thought you would be in a room."

"The game was that you had to find me within the hour. Atem didn't make the game air-tight, I was able to find a loophole. You just had to find me within the time limit; he never said that I couldn't also look for you."

Yami felt pride swell in his heart for his partner. "You did good, Yugi." Yami said. "But speaking of which, where is that bastard? When I get my hands on him…" Yami growled as he stood to his feet. Yugi was quick to follow.

"Wait, Yami. You can't."

"Why not? He took you away from me. Nobody does that!"

"But, he-he's _you. _Honestly, why can't you see that? He's just like you."

Yami scoffed and offered no rebuttal.

"I see you won."

Yugi and Yami turned around to see Atem standing behind them, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I have." Yami said, not bothering to cover up the tone of anger and disgust. "Just as I said I would."

"Yes, so it would seem." Atem's eyes rose, but they did not meet Yami's. Instead, they focused on the walls surrounding them, inspecting all the cracks and dust. "I do apologize, sincerely. My intention was never to hurt him, though." This time, he directed his eyes at Yugi, who met his gaze with mutual respect. "It seems I made the great error of underestimating the bond the two of you share. Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe he does make you stronger."

Yami instinctively stepped in front of Yugi, making sure that this man would never come near his partner again. "If you had listened to me from the beginning, this would not have happened."

"Why on Earth would I listen to myself, though?"

Yami blinked.

Atem still kept his eyes locked with Yugi. "You are deserving of the puzzle, Yugi. I am sorry about all of this, truly. Now that I see what kind of bond you share with…my spirit….I cannot wait to get to know what that feels like. Now," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I am a man of my word. I lost, so now I shall be sure to keep good on my stakes. I shall leave the two of you alone."

He turned around and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Yugi cried, shoving himself past Yami. "Where will you go?"

"Wherever the puzzle decides. I think it would be best if I were to vanish. I am, after all, nothing more than a memory long forgotten."

Atem looked at his hand and Yugi watched in terror as it began to blow away like dust in the wind.

"Do not worry, Yugi. I am sure we will meet again. Perhaps it will be under kinder circumstances." Atem's face began to blow away, along with the rest of his body. Yugi stood there, motionless as he watched. Atem was a part of Yami. Seeing Atem disappear was like seeing Yami disappear.

But, it was for the best, Yugi thought. Atem was right; he didn't belong here. Besides, once they regained Yami's memories, the Atem part would come back.

"Goodbye, Yugi, Spirit of Myself." Atem said as the very last of him blew away. Once he was finally all gone, the atmosphere of the puzzle seemed to change instantly. It was lighter; happier almost.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder, but he did not turn around to see whose it was.

"Is everything all right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

He would see Atem again, he knew it. But for now, he would be happy just to be with Yami again, knowing he was safe and okay.

-0-0-0-

**Kinda anticlimactic in retrospect, but hey, I'm still happy.**

** Sage: You're happy? I can't let that stand. Be prepared to become unhappy!**

** Please review?**


	5. In Which There Is A Crappy Conclusion

**Sorry for the late update, but here it is: The conclusion. I hope you enjoy it, and that's all I'm going to say today.**

-0-0-0-

The atmosphere of the puzzle changed drastically the days following everything that had occurred. No longer was a dark presence felt, but now, it was more empty and desolate. Yami had shut himself inside even more so than prior, and it worried Yugi when Yami wouldn't answer his calls.

Still, Yugi tried his best to be understanding of it all. They both had a bit of a shock in meeting Atem, Yami's past self, (who still vehemently insisted in being called Yami), and Yugi was sure seeing him only brought more questions to Yami's mind. Yami was a private person; Yugi knew and accepted that. He had come to expect that if anything was bothering Yami, rarely would he tell anyone. The only exception usually was if Yami felt that the feelings he retained had to do with a new evil that was around, threatening the safety of the Universe and its inhabitants. But otherwise, if Yami was ever upset, or distressed, he kept it hidden.

It bothered Yugi to some degree, but he accepted Yami the way he was, just as Yami accepted him the way he was. Besides, Yugi wouldn't ask Yami to change. Yami was his best friend, and Yugi both respected and admired him for everything he was. So what if he wasn't open with his feelings? He had been a Pharaoh; Pharaoh's were supposed to be calm and collected. Atem had even said that.

But as the days progressed and Yugi still barely heard anything from his soul partner, Yugi grew worried. He wanted to help Yami, just as the latter had always helped him. How could he help Yami if he refused any?

Yugi's mind was spilt between his long neglected studies (Algebra just didn't seem as important as saving mankind from a megalomaniac on a regular basis) and his concern for Yami. He still decided that it was still best to wait and allow Yami to process his own feelings on his own time. Yami always gave Yugi his space when he asked for it; he could do the same for Yami.

"Hey, dude," Joey, who sat behind Yugi, whispered as he leaned in. "You alright? You seem kind of distracted."

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." Yugi scribbled out the problem he had been working on when he realized the dire error he had made.

"You sure? You seem kind of out of it."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you've been working on that same problem for the last ten minutes. I thought you were decent in math."

"I get confused sometimes too, Joey."

"Mister Wheeler, Mister Motou." The teacher snapped. "Would you both like to continue your conversation in detention?"

"No ma'am." The two responded in unison.

"Then I suggest the both of you be quiet."

Yugi craned his neck around to Joey. "I'm fine. I promise." He gave his friend a smile to reassure him. Joey nodded, not saying anything else, but returning the smile.

Yugi went back to his work. He hadn't told his friends about the past incident. He was waiting for Yami to no longer be out of sorts before he opened that can of worms with his friends. They would become worried and anxious and ask questions that he could not answer whilst they coddled him with their own form of overprotectiveness that could rival Yami's.

Considering the circumstances, both present and past, Yugi was considering not telling them at all the more he thought about it. What they didn't know couldn't hurt him, and it would at the very least leave Yugi with his sense of mind. He loved his friends dearly, but sometimes they could become incredibly overbearing, especially Anzu.

Sighing, Yugi tried to re-work his math problem for the third time. Ra he really hated math.

-0-0-0-

Yugi liked to think that he was a patient person. He could wait out the school year until summer vacation came along, with only a little bit of complaints. He could wait for his friends to tell a story when they kept stumbling over their words. And when his friends asked to be left alone, he left them alone.

But eventually there came a point when things got a bit ridiculous. Yugi tried to speak with Yami again, and once more the former pharaoh blocked Yugi out. Yugi wasn't even trying to discuss what had happened within the Atem situation. He just wanted to speak with Yami about s_omething. _Even the most mundane topic would be better than nothing. Yugi did not want to push Yami into talking about something he wasn't comfortable with. But that didn't mean that that Yami could get away with not talking about anything. Yugi couldn't help but feel ignored.

After he had come home for school and finished his homework, he tried once more to initiate a conversation with Yami, and once again he found himself being blocked. Frustrated to no ends, Yugi decided that enough was enough. He was alone in his room now, and was ready to go to bed, but he decided that he would speak to Yami first. He willed himself into the puzzle, and found himself inside his own soul room.

It looked the same as always, so Yugi paid it no attention and instead went outside and to the door that was located just a few steps away, across the hallway. He hesitated for a moment outside Yami's door, his hand raised, ready to knock. It seemed darker, gloomier. Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat. What had happened? He was almost afraid of seeing Yami. He had been afraid of Yami near the beginning when they had become aware of each other's existence, after he had nearly killed Kaiba. But since then, Yugi had come to trust Yugi with all of his heart. He shouldn't be afraid of Yami. He knew Yami wouldn't hurt him.

Yet he still hesitated. He had seen Yami angry enough times to know that he would never want that anger directed at him. And though he doubted Yami would yell at him, he could never be sure. Memories of the duel with Raphael assaulted Yugi in an instant. He remembered Yami being angry then, being angry at _him_, Yami giving into his anger and frustration, and pushing him away, when all Yugi did was try to help and reason with him.

Yugi chewed on his lip. He was being ridiculous. He had forgiven Yami for that. He had seen what that had done to Yami. Yami had promised he would _never never ever_ betray Yugi's trust again, never go against his wishes ever again. Logically, Yugi had no reason to be afraid.

And yet…

Yugi shook his head. Yami was his best friend, without a doubt. If he were to become recluse, quiet, unsocial for suddenly and unexpectedly, he knew Yami would come and help him. Yugi would do the same. He would swallow his fear and help his friend, because even though he wouldn't admit, especially to Yugi of all people, Yugi knew that he was scared and upset.

Yugi knocked loudly and rapidly.

There was no answer, nor response, and Yugi was unable to hear if there was any movement at all.

Yugi knocked again. "Yami?" He called out. No answer. "Are you okay?" He knocked again.

There was no answer, but the door began to open slowly. Yugi took this as an invitation to come in. If the door opened, Yami wanted him in, at least on a subconscious level. He walked in, closing the door behind him. It echoed softly.

"Yami?" He took a few steps inwards, looking all around him for his friend. "I know you're upset. I want to talk to you. I think it'll be good for you. To talk." Yugi was quiet for a moment, hoping to get a response, but once more he was met only with silence.

Yugi walked around a bit more, searching for Yami, but he found himself alone. Yami's soul room felt cold and strangely desolate. Yugi sighed.

"I guess you don't want to talk…I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want." Yugi began the journey towards the door, his hands stuck inside the pockets of his jacket.

He was almost at the door when he heard a small shuffling behind him. "Yugi, wait."

Yugi turned around. He was surprised by how much Yami seemed to have changed within the last few days. He seemed tired, and strangely older. Sadder. Yugi hadn't imagined how bad a toll the incident with Atem had taken on Yami, but apparently, it was a large one.

"Hey." Things suddenly seemed a lot more awkward than Yugi had planned. "I've been worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was not my intention." Yami would not meet Yugi's eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Yami was silent for a while. He sighed before he spoke. "We've been trying to find about my past for so long, partner. I also thought that when he discovered my memories, they would be just that. Memories. I never imagined I would encounter my own past self. And now that I have seen a glimpse of who I was, I don't think I want to know him any further."

Yugi blinked for a moment, trying to take it all in. "You-you _don't _want to regain your memories? But…how are you going to move on, then? Ishizu said that you couldn't move on until we found your memories. You can't want to stay inside the puzzle forever."

Yami paused for a moment. "That fate would be better than knowing who I was as Pharaoh."

Yugi shook his head. "You know it's not. What happened? Why don't you want to know?"

Yugi watched as Yami's fist clenched. "The kind of man who would hurt you is not one I want to know."

Yugi's breath got caught in his throat for a moment as he tried to choose his following words carefully. "Yami, he didn't hurt me." He took a step closer, taking Yami's hands in his own. "I'm fine, see? I'm okay. Atem, he was only trying to keep the promise he made. He was confused. But he never hurt me."

Yami made no response.

"Besides," Yugi continued, "you can't stay in here forever. I'm not going to live forever. What happens when I die? You'll be all alone again. I'm not going to let that happen. You have to find your memories. You had friends and family in Egypt, and I know that they must so desperately want to see you again."

Again, Yam's only reply was silence.

"Something else is bothering you. What?"

Yugi would wait as long as he needed to for Yami's answer. Whatever it was bothering the spirit needed to be said, needed to get off his chest. And while Yugi would wait as long as needed for Yami's answer, he was not leaving the puzzle until he got one. Yami knew when Yugi was upset that it was best to talk about it. Yugi saw it only fair that he used Yami's own philosophies against him, especially when his refusing to talk was becoming toxic. It was evident in the way his soul room seemed to hold itself. The shadows that always solicited themselves in the corners and crevices seemed to be slithering around at a faster rate than normal. They were darker, their hissing louder, yet subtle at the same time. If the puzzle projected an image of a person's soul, than Yami's had gotten more conflicted than ever before.

Yami blinked, seeming to finally realize that Yugi wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He sighed, pulling his hand out from Yugi's grasp. "Somewhere in here," his eyes looked all around the room, at every door and staircase, "is the one door that will answer all my questions. Atem—he was a memory of the puzzle. An imprint. What if there are more like him? More people from my past, or even other versions of him. His presence seemed to only have brought more questions. I'm tired of the questions, Yugi. I want answers."

"We'll find them, Yami, we will. I promise."

Yugi didn't know when or how, but he knew he spoke the truth. He would find Yami's memories, and he would Yami off to whatever Afterlife the gods found him worthy of because Yami was his best friend. He would do anything for Yami, just as he knew Yami would do the same. Yugi made a promise, a vow; and just like Yami he always kept his promises, no matter how long it may took to fulfill.

He gave Yami a soft smile. Yami returned it gently.

The atmosphere began to lighten. Things would get better, Yugi knew it. Atem was just the catalyst. Things would progress further now, especially since they knew Yami's name. But, without Atem's memories, Yugi could understand how he still felt like Yami.

That was okay. The spirit of the puzzle was who he was, whether it was a young pharaoh, or a lonely ghost.

Yugi still couldn't get over the similarities though. Seeing Atem invoked the thought in Yugi that the spirit, in all his time locked inside the puzzle, hadn't changed a bit.

Yugi was glad for that. He was glad to know that Yami had always been a proud, analytical man, who would do whatever it took to make sure his friends and family were safe, and would do whatever it took to keep a promise, or right a wrong.

"Wanna get started?" Yugi offered, cocking his head in the direction of the many doors that encamped them.

Yami smiled. "Only if you stay by me this time. No more wandering off on your own."

And so the dominoes fell, and the search for Yami's memories began to take on a whole new meaning. But as long as they were together, they would find them, most definitely.

_Fin. _


End file.
